Mi regalo más grande
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: una de mis tantas canciones favoritas puesto en este one-shot.


**Quiero hacerte un regalo Algo dulce Algo raro... **

**No un regalo común de los que perdiste nunca abriste o**

**Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste eee...**

Eradía de Navidad yel se había pasado el día dando vueltas por el centro comercial tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para su novia pero nada, era un chico de pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos negros estaba nervioso y el ruido que avía en ese lugar por la apoca no lo dejaban pensar. Y para colmo no sabia que regalarle conocía todos los gustos de su novia ya que llevaban un tres y medio saliendo y Vivian juntos ya que tuvieron que mudarse a otra ciudad para ir a la universidad y ambos estaban felices por que su relación avía sido aprobada por los padres de ambos, pero ahora tenia algo mas impórtate que resolver y se puso a analizar todas sus opciones y vio en frente de el la solución a su problema y sabia que ella iba a estar mas que feliz cuando el le diera su regalo.

**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna y que De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti Porque tu amor para mi es importante Y no me importa lo que diga la gente Porque**

**Aun con celos se que me protegías y se Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía**

**Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia Para que**

**Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta. Mi regalo más grande...**

Avía visto a su novio en el centro comercial y parecía estar tan o mas nerviosa que ella pero tubo que esconderse por que ella ya avía comprado el regalo de su novio pero este se aparecía a cada sitio en done ella iba. La chica de pelo negro azulado, tez blanca y ojos opalinos estaba extremadamente cansada de tanto esconderse por que el aparecía por donde ella iba pero sin darse cuenta de su presencia a causa de la gran multitud que que había por dicha fecha y lo agradecía mentalmente por ello. aparte de el regalo que ya tenia para su novio también tenia un pequeño paquete un poco mas grande que el otro, pero ella sabia que su novio se pondría mas feliz con este que con el otro por que era algo muy especial y era para los dos.

**Quisiera me regalaras un sueño escondido, un nunca entregado eee**

**De esos que no se abrir de lante de mucha gente por que el regalo mas grande**

**Es, solo nuestro para siempre.**

Ya casi era media noche y ambos avían pasado una velada maravillosa y ya estaban listos para entregarse sus regalos, la pelinegra fue la primera en entregarle su regalo a sasuke el cual era una cámara digital, después fue el turno de sasuke quien antes de darle su regalo la beso y cojeo una de sus manos colocándole un anillo mientras la seguía besando, hinata vio ese anillo y sabia lo que significaba, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y ni siquiera tubo que decir una palabra para afirmarlo solo lo tomo por el cuelo y profundizo el beso dándole por entendido que eso era un si.

**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna y que De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti Porque tu amor para mi es importante Y no me importa lo que diga la gente Porque**

**Aun con celos se que me protegías y se Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía**

**Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia Para que**

**Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta. Mi regalo más grande...**

Hinata le paso el regalo que era un poco mas grande y tenia un leve rubor el las mejillas le indico que lo abriera con un gesto con la cabeza, sasuke se sentó y respiro hondo, abrió el paquete lentamente el cual tenia dentro unos pequeños zapatos de bebe y una ropa pequeña, sasuke primero estaba confundido pero después lo entendió, hinata estaba embarazada e iba a tener un hijo suyo, la tomo por la cintura y la subió al aire con gran facilidad, era la mejor navidad que avían tenido y la próxima seria mejor por que ya serian una familia, con una sonrisa le susurro un "te amo" al cual ella respondió "yo también".

**Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo. No para hablarte si no para intentar bolar y… Y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía…**

**Si otra vida te negara respira la mía. Estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrare. Y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba.**

**No quiero lastimarme más amor, amor, amor…**

Lo avían llamado al trabajo diciéndole que su esposa ya iba a dar a luz a su hijo cancelo la reunión que había organizado ya que era el jefe de una gran corporación. El y hinata se casaron cuando ella tenia dos meces de embarazo, pero todavía podía ocultarlo. Salio corriendo del gran edificio para ir al hospital de que lo avían llamado estaba mas que nervioso, cuando llego al hospital pregunto rápidamente por hinata, la enfermera lo llevo a la sala de espera por que en la habitación ya ella estaba en pleno parto y no se podía dejar que entraran nadie excepto los doctores y enfermeras que la estaba guiando.

Una hora después le dijeron que ya podía entrar, entro corriendo a la habitación viendo como hinata sostenía dos pequeños bultos y con una sonrisa en la cara. Sasuke se encontraba confundido y ella lo supo y le dijo:

Mira sasuke, son gemelas- el se acerco lentamente a ella cogiendo a una de sus hijas con miedo de lastimarla, volteo su rostro hacia el de hinata la que le dedicaba una sonrisa el le dio un tierno beso y cuando se separaron ella le dijo- ella es misumi tu primogénita –indicando con la vista a la niña que el tenia en brazos- y esta es mikoto- finalizo viendo a la niña que ella tenia.

Son hermosas- dijo el en casi un susurro viendo como hinata asentía y como le salía a ella una lagrima, junto sus frentes y le dijo- te amo hinata –después de haberle dicho esto la beso.

**Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto. Y amor tan grande como el tiempo y en ti me pierdo. Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí en frente y eres tu, eres tu, eres tu eres tu, mi regalo mas grande.**


End file.
